Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 December 2012
11:52 ok enough 11:52 Guys. 11:52 yes cel 11:53 They are giving away free copies of Metro 2033. 11:53 i know 11:54 Emperor Pago grabing Gear's tits 11:54 :S 11:54 wut 11:54 :d 11:56 LOL 11:56 Oh look, it's My Little Lucifer. 11:58 Welcome back Loana. 11:59 YEAH! 11:59 I am not talking about Porn! Porn has explicit stuff in it 12:00 e_o 12:00 I see. 12:00 It's still dirty 12:00 Heya Aphrodite! 12:00 it doesnt matter i interpreted it as sexual content 12:01 I'm talking about Emperor Pago grabing Gear's tits. 12:01 I see. 12:01 But, like Shining said. 12:01 i swear to jeebus 12:01 if you say it again 12:01 That can be interpreted as sexual content and why am I typing this so slowly. 12:02 Hi Tycholarfero 12:03 jeegus. 12:03 Heya Sarah! 12:03 Jeegus Ghrist. 12:03 >I'm talking about Emperor Pago grabing Gear's tits. 12:03 What the fuck did I walk into. 12:04 http://tinyurl.com/ajecwdp 12:04 Someone from CSF. 12:04 Now THAT is art 12:04 That's who. 12:04 Loana? I know her. 12:04 Someone just told Fur "Fuck you" 12:04 She was... peculiar. 12:05 link 12:05 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AFurbearingbrick&diff=272626&oldid=272625 12:05 TMNTfan 12:05 Well. 12:05 That says practically everything. 12:07 Where did that even come from? he only made one edit to an article :P 12:07 I don't even know. 12:07 But something tells me Sock account. 12:08 http://acidcow.com/content/img/new03/203/57.jpg 12:08 D: 12:08 D: 12:08 Oh god. 12:08 D: 12:08 I THINK I KNOW 12:08 Damn that's a scary pic 12:08 Who it was 12:09 Look at the story he edited. 12:09 And look who created it. 12:09 link 12:09 Iknieborok 12:09 Maybe I should put that in Nightmare Fuel. 12:09 FUR. 12:09 I think he's Orange! 12:09 Hey Fur, glad you're making use of that one meme I made for you xD 12:10 Infini-ban, just in case? 12:10 Yeah 12:10 He's only going to insult you more if you give him the chance. 12:10 no wait 12:10 im investigating 12:10 Can you do an IP check? 12:10 yesh 12:11 Let's see. 12:12 Did you block Orangeknight's original IP address? 12:12 Damn, I forgot Orangeknight's original username, 12:12 User:Orangeknightguy322 12:12 <3 12:12 God can you wait for a few damn minutes 12:12 Ah, thanks. 12:13 You're welcome. 12:13 Like WhiteReaper has any room to talk. 12:14 HEY. 12:14 ok i sent the request 12:14 Sup 12:14 I happen to like him, he's just a bit touchy. 12:14 and we tend to butt heads a lot. 12:15 over my policies. 12:15 Hey 12:15 Heh. 12:15 Sup Tunika and Ifarted69 12:15 Heya Tunika. 12:15 ugh... Nommy isnt here -.- 12:15 cat pm 12:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbdkLkNQlNs 12:16 fur i know that feel 12:16 Power Rangers...wow that's old 12:16 Oh my goodness. I recently got back into MMPR 12:16 it is amazing 12:16 And here's the theme of the song it's based on. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g46f2mVELfg 12:16 no 12:16 what about this? 12:16 just no 12:16 12:16 the song :D 12:17 omg Fur that link had an advertisement for Power Rangers in it xD 12:17 The Zyruranger theme song is easier to come by, because of the legal issues with the earlier seasons of Power Rangers/ 12:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfQk3b8mLlg 12:17 I also loved Tommy. 12:17 business cat PM 12:17 You can't hate Tommy. you simply cant 12:18 Next year is the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers 12:18 ikr 12:18 it's going to be AWESOME 12:18 Crazy 12:18 and GUESS WHAT? 12:18 Saban is making another PR film! 12:18 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Power_Rangers_Megaforce 12:18 I actually came up with a stupid idea for a Jeff The Killer henshin. The plot is that he's exiled to Earth by Zalgo and is given a bracelet that allows him to transform into a human and back again. 12:18 20th Season 12:19 fur just no 12:19 I know, it's stupid. 12:19 no more jeff i cant take it 12:19 *dies* 12:19 All the Jeff. 12:19 HURRAY! 12:19 I mean aww... 12:19 and it isnt that bad fur 12:19 He's drowning in Jeff! 12:19 its leaps and bounds in front of all the other jeffs 12:19 Fur got to use one of my reaction memes I made for her! 12:19 It only took, what, a few hours? 12:20 And then, Worm Jeff's forces attack the city he's hiding out in. That's where the fights come from 12:20 Amongst_The_Fog 12:20 Newest pasta 12:21 NOBLE 12:21 stop asking users to RP 12:21 ok 12:21 This story your about to hear didn’t happen to me but to my best friend Matt 12:21 "your about to hear" 12:21 Worm Jeff is trying to get into the portal to the Pasta Monsters world and conquer the universe. 12:21 "your" 12:21 What is this shit, and where is the nearest toilet I can flush it down? 12:22 ho 12:22 ho ho. 12:22 Hey. 12:22 ho ho ho. 12:22 Merry Christmas! 12:22 It's Santa Fur! 12:22 Can I sit in your lap? 12:22 12:22 Can I sit on Wolf's lap, sitting on Fur's lap? 12:22 No lap. Wall monster, rememeber> :( 12:23 Can I sit on your head? 12:23 Sure. 12:23 *sits on Fur's head* I want a good gamepasta for Christmas. 12:23 head for 2? Instead of Table for 2....yeah ok no one loves me. 12:23 Ha! She's a giver, not a miracle worker. 12:23 Business 12:24 I'm going to miss you 12:24 ? 12:24 You know, when you die. 12:24 That won't happen for a while... I hope. 12:24 Me neither, but you never know. 12:24 Well. 12:25 But on to less depressing topics. 12:25 I'm going to be an uncle next year! 12:26 Oh? Nice! 12:26 Yeah. 12:26 I'll send an apology letter to the kid. 12:26 Could I ask a question? I'm new to this whole thing and I have some Ideas that must come out of my head 12:26 Then write them down. 12:27 Please do, because he's illegitamate. 12:27 Write until you can't write anymore. 12:27 As in, my sister and his father aren't married. 12:27 Write it where exactly? 12:27 On a word program. 12:27 D'oh 12:27 And to upload it? 12:27 We'll tell you when you're done. 12:27 You do it through the Page creation on the site. 12:28 Many thanks 12:28 Don't trust what Wolf says. 12:28 wanna be friendss? 12:28 What are you, a snake? 12:28 Friendsssssssssss 12:28 -_- 12:28 No, that's my job 12:28 Kekeke 12:28 Shining hates me 12:28 i accidentally put an extra s... idiot 12:29 yes i do ^_^ 12:29 Dude I know, chill 12:29 haha he hates you!! and im not a dude 12:29 It was joke! We laugh like men now 12:29 Anyway, I'll be back with more Questions.......later 12:29 men? 12:30 Ladies and Gentlemen 12:30 yesssS? 12:30 Snake 12:30 Stop it. 12:30 This instant. 12:30 me? 12:30 And get some goddamn icons, you newbies. 12:30 You? 12:30 *cattle prod* 12:31 Oh I love those 12:31 Wolf is my best friend 12:31 k i will wolf person 12:31 It's just Wolfen. 12:31 k? 12:31 It means "fighter". 12:31 Little Plumber-man likes wolves? 12:31 Now go get an ICON. 12:31 NOW. 12:31 NOW 12:31 NOW 12:31 ADMIN COMMANDS IT 12:31 Yes Sir's *Salute* 12:31 Worst wedgie ever, coming your way! 12:32 Good day. 12:32 Sup Taco 12:32 hey 12:32 Sanfy 12:32 Stop talking and get a profile pic. 12:33 Heya Oblit! 12:33 I'll give you 5 bucks if you make it Luigi. 12:33 Hey. 12:33 Herro. 12:33 Hey Oblit 12:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTaQY1jCy0A 12:34 12/12/12 tomorrow. 12:34 Can't wait. 12:34 me neither 12:34 10 days from today the world is supposedly going to end. 12:34 Actually, the world was supposed to end in July since the Mayan Calenders didn't have Leap Year. 12:35 ^ 12:35 Lol no one believes facts. 12:35 What is your favorite apocalyptic based movie? 12:36 Mostly all of them are poo-poo. 12:36 Apoocalypto. 12:37 Hello Kitten. 12:37 Shitaster Movie. 12:37 Depends on how apocalyptic we're talking about. 12:37 Is nuclear war in there? 12:37 cupcakes why did you block me? 12:37 "lol 2012 is my favorite" Said No One ever. 12:38 i didnt do anything bad 12:38 cupcakes was he asking for RP? 12:38 Oh my god. 12:38 Except for Moose, but you know he's being sarcastic. 12:38 So many Ponies. 12:38 Yeah 12:38 So. Many. Ponies. 12:38 Noble i told you to stop 12:38 (Desk Slam) 12:38 but i let it go 12:38 Not enough Pokemon representation 12:39 ^ 12:39 Yes. 12:39 do it again and its a ban 12:39 All of my yes. 12:39 at least unblock me 12:39 What. 12:39 No. 12:39 You'll wait your time. 12:39 ^ lol 12:39 -_- 12:39 wolf he blocked the PM 12:39 *she 12:39 Lol! D: 12:39 not the user 12:40 Yeah so lol 12:40 It took us three days to make that potato salad. THREE DAYS! 12:40 Oh. 12:40 Are you kidding. Not enough Pokemo.. What. This really can't be the only place.. There are plenty of users here, with Pokemon representation. Almost as much as ponies. 12:40 They got sand in the potato salad! 12:40 I'm gonna go do my art homework real quick. 12:40 Be back later. 12:40 And there's only one TMNT representation... 12:40 Alrighty. 12:40 Later BC 12:40 will you unblock me cupcakes? 12:40 Not enough Mario representation 12:41 I don't know.. 12:41 Name me three other users here with pokemon avi's. 12:41 That AREN'T blocked. 12:41 i just said lol 12:42 And when I walk in it becomes quiet. 12:43 So much love. 12:43 Hi, Fallout. 12:43 Let me give you guys a bug hug. 12:43 :} Hellninjas, Wolves, Bushcraft, PokemonSarah, Eevelutions. 12:43 Big* 12:43 Five. Don't worry, I know there are more. 12:43 A very big, painful, deadly, hug. 12:43 please cupcakes 12:43 There was some LittleVulpix person 12:43 That one. 12:43 noble stop pestering cupcakes 12:43 There are plenty more, all of whom are not banned. 12:44 FOR SERIOUS. They are everywhere here. 12:44 cheers mates 12:44 Alright Noble. 12:44 I'll be back in a bit 12:44 Heya Ryan. 12:44 Bye Zalbo! 12:44 Let's play a little game. 12:44 Zalbo. 12:44 Hey 12:44 *Zalgo 12:44 Back. 12:44 Oh...what? 12:44 12:44 Rocky Zalboa 12:44 "You shittin' me?" 12:44 Heard the news about Ty. 12:44 My browser just crashed. 12:45 It happens to the best of us,Fallout. 12:45 I can't believe Ty is leaving. 12:45 Now who here hates the new youtube layout? 12:45 ME 12:46 Me. 12:46 i blocked TY 12:46 On the bright side..... 12:46 i have the old youtube ^_^ 12:46 hi guys 12:46 Ty is on the trollpasta wiki. 12:46 I don't always use Youtube... 12:46 12:46 But when I do, it looks different than from the last time I did use it. 12:46 im back 12:47 I mostly use youtube on my Kindle Fire,so when i saw the change... 12:47 I did a spazum. 12:47 wb Rico 12:47 <41488p> about Ty Rezac... 12:47 Then I raged. 12:47 whats that 12:47 zmario 12:47 ... 12:47 <41488p> welcome bac 12:48 <41488p> k 12:48 WB = Welcome Back 12:48 welcome back 12:48 oh thanks bro 12:48 Ty requested to be blocked. 12:48 np dude 12:48 (cool) 12:48 <41488p> man 12:48 yup yup 12:48 NP = No problem 12:48 He did? 12:48 <41488p> that was like, the most subtle butthurt I'd ever seen 12:48 i'm back 12:48 <41488p> "Nobody likes my pasta, I'll quietly take my leave." 12:48 (2spooky4u) 12:48 Guys, I think a Jeff worm latched onto my brain. 12:49 O_O 12:49 Well. 12:49 Um,Fallout. 12:49 It wasn't "quietly" 12:49 oh no 12:49 he can always come back 12:49 <41488p> at least he didn't rage 12:49 Not entirely, anyway. 12:49 i didnt block his IP 12:49 That means sugery. 12:49 Have you ever taken a deep breath and your neck cracked? 12:49 Yes. 12:49 ^ 12:49 so whats good guys??????? 12:49 Nuthin. 12:49 Isn't it such an awkward feeling? 12:49 <41488p> he even asked for The Sniper to be suggested reading 12:49 I'll tell you what's good!! 12:49 I'm in hell. 12:50 Yes Z lol 12:50 well waiting 12:50 The wther is allways sunny,and allthat shiz... 12:50 lol 12:50 well???????? whats good then???? 12:50 I MIGHT be turning in my adminship soon 12:50 No Shining! 12:50 12:50 You're awesome at it! 12:50 Why Shini! WHY?! 12:50 I have things i need to consider 12:50 <41488p> Shini? 12:50 Back. 12:51 Then theres those goddamn Ghast Invasions..... 12:51 And shining, why? 12:51 wb Taco 12:51 <41488p> hey Taco 12:51 Welcome back Taco. 12:51 because 12:51 @41488p *shrug* 12:51 And awh Shining. :c 12:51 Hi tac. 12:51 Hey. 12:51 someone gave me some things to think about 12:51 sorry cupcakes 12:51 It's okay 12:51 We understand shining. 12:51 are my changes annoying any of you? 12:51 <41488p> nope 12:51 No. 12:51 Not me, no. 12:51 Not at all. 12:51 can you please unblock me 12:51 <41488p> oh you brought the pings back 12:52 They took place? 12:52 Nobel Bravo 12:52 <41488p> >Nobel Bravo 12:52 I have a game to play with you for your block to be taken away. 12:52 everything is back 12:52 <41488p> yay 12:52 It is? Do I have to clear my cache? 12:52 Cupcakes and I discussed it. 12:52 if you ask her to unblock you again i swear ill ban you noble 12:52 Eeyup! 12:52 and yes smasher 12:53 Brb lag 12:53 Ready Nobel? 12:53 'Kay. 12:53 Noble* 12:53 whats the game 12:53 Cupcake PM 12:53 Just guess the number in my head between 1-10 12:53 Okay 12:54 7 12:54 You're....correct... 12:54 Nice guess. 12:54 <41488p> *clap clap* 12:54 WHOS THE MAN 12:54 I would've said 6. 12:54 No joke. 12:54 Noble, now for your second test. 12:55 'Cuz you know...666... 12:55 Hehe. 12:55 Ready Noble? 12:55 Yes 12:55 If a plane crashed in Nevada, where do you bury the survivors? 12:55 <41488p> Nevada 12:55 <41488p> where else? 12:55 THE INTERNET. 12:56 <41488p> Oo 12:56 Oops. 12:56 <41488p> the plot thickens. 12:56 <41488p> first, we must find this...'internet'... 12:56 5 seconds Noble. 12:56 California 12:56 <41488p> yay 12:56 ERRRR 12:56 <41488p> California 12:56 Wrong. 12:56 <41488p> aw 12:56 You don't bury survivors. 12:56 Leeel 12:56 <41488p> LOLOLOL 12:56 I'm using this one. 12:56 (ayfkm) 12:56 (wtf) 12:56 LOL\ 12:56 <41488p> read it carefully 12:56 <41488p> LOL 12:56 <41488p> Noble you got trolled 12:56 I'm so using this one. 12:56 <41488p> awww 12:57 <41488p> ditto that Taco 12:57 Last test noble. 12:57 "You don't bury survivors." 12:57 Fucking hilarious 12:57 That...was genius. 12:57 So much win 12:57 If you get this correct, you'll get unblocked. 12:57 <41488p> c'mon, Mario, what's it? What is it?! 12:57 Bravo Z(mario) 12:57 <41488p> *gets into fighting stance* 12:57 (mario) 12:57 <41488p> one-one-two! 12:57 Read this slowly this time. 12:58 whats the question 12:58 You never know if a trick is around the corner. 12:58 <41488p> Noble how old are you? 12:58 <41488p> don't lie 12:58 (wikia) Have some pie,Noble. 12:58 <41488p> or uncle Cleric will catch you 12:58 This question appears to be taking some time. 12:58 Mario whats the question 12:58 My internet crashed 12:59 Cleric is gone. 12:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-otgSkq0sM 12:59 414 i got this ok 12:59 <41488p> :) 12:59 <41488p> Noble Bravo 12:59 Time to get jelly! (wat) 12:59 <41488p> I know you get pinged! 12:59 <41488p> (wat) 12:59 2.You have a fox, a chicken and a sack of grain. You must cross a river with only one of them at a time. If you leave the fox with the chicken he will eat it; if you leave the chicken with the grain he will eat it. How can you get all three across safely? 12:59 I remember thisl 12:59 I know this. 01:00 Mhm. 01:00 Chicken. 01:00 Take chicken first. 01:00 Take the chicken over first. Go back and bring the grain next, but instead of leaving the chicken with the grain, come back with the chicken. Leave the chicken on the first side and take the fox with you. Leave it on the other side with the grain. Finally, go back over and get the chicken and bring it over 01:00 It's for Noble only 01:00 Copy and pasted. 01:00 Quiet this is for n-Aw lol 01:00 That's illegal. 01:00 he still got it 01:01 Or you literally, could just take the grain first. 01:01 Then take the fox. 01:01 Nope. 01:01 The fox would eat the chicken. 01:01 Oh rightu 01:01 Or you could take the grain. 01:01 But what if the Fox just wanted to rip the grain open 01:01 You cannot afford-ford, for my diamond sword, sword. 01:01 So? 01:01 The fox is hungry, damn it. 01:01 But what kind of boat is made to carry two things? 01:01 It'll eat anything. 01:01 Brb guys. 01:01 Alright Noble, you won. 01:02 Why doesn't the chicken just fly over 01:02 You must vow to leave the ponies alone from now on. 01:02 Sigh i'll unblock 01:02 ok 01:02 Vow. 01:02 And then you put the grain and the wolf on at the same time and you push the boat across? 01:02 <41488p> *drops pants* 01:02 I will leave the ponies alone 01:02 And then you swim after the boat? 01:02 Not that kind of vow! 01:02 But what if the farmer can't afford a boat. 01:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs 01:02 Damn poor farmer if ya ask me. 01:03 New 4chan Slogan: Ponies are Phonies 01:03 Ah, there we go. 01:03 Lol Noble. 01:03 For a second, I thought it would be the "I Lied" thing. 01:03 i vowed 01:03 Did you get down on your knees? 01:04 well that was a HUGE waste of time 01:04 gets down on kness 01:04 This goddamn template still doesn't play music. 01:04 Forget it. 01:04 WERE YES IT DOES 01:04 lol Were 01:04 No, it doesn't. 01:04 Yeah I unblocked Noble ... 01:04 I've done everything. 01:04 everyone else can hear it 01:04 Cleared my cache, used new browsers, checked the coding, etc. 01:04 No idea what the fuck is going on. 01:05 it all works were 01:05 Not for me, apparently. 01:05 you have a problem on your end 01:05 I'll be right back. 01:05 No idea what it is. 01:05 I give up. 01:05 Anyways, I'll BRB anyway. 01:05 And we're back. 01:05 <41488p> and here's Sarah 01:05 Welcome back Sarah! 01:05 <41488p> *applause* 01:05 Heya Dovah! <3 01:05 Hi 01:05 I have one video on my account. 01:05 Tych :3 01:06 Werehood, I'm not in your posse? 01:06 YouTube account. 01:06 And it's the christmas lights in my town. 01:06 My YouTube account has 500+ videos 01:06 ok if i resign it will be next friday at 8:00pm EST 01:06 oh lawd 01:06 Shining, you won't resign. 01:06 The 21st 01:06 Heya Fur! 01:06 eeyup 01:06 Arrrgh. 01:06 Hey Furbrickbearinbrickfurbrickingbearer 01:06 -_- 01:07 This guy is putting up pastas that re walls-o-text. 01:07 Yeah I know, is it the same guy? 01:07 Yep. 01:07 i feel like being a hard ass today 01:07 The rules be confusing me 01:07 As oppose to a normal day? 01:07 What about them, ginger? 01:07 yes z 01:07 faking read them all 01:07 It's Freak, please 01:07 Alright. 01:07 Sorry. 01:08 <41488p> hey Flavor 01:08 Freak, what about the rules is confusing? 01:08 Not a problem 01:08 Well......the whole thing about the OC and the user....thing 01:08 I hope you read the no-spinoffs rule, too. 01:08 Fur, I bet you that one guy won't update the article listning 01:08 Oh. 01:08 Yep. 01:08 Werehood that pic is creepy 01:08 "Daaarrrr, how do I find teh article listing?" 01:08 Original Content is basically a pasta that you made yourself. 01:09 I get that 01:09 The POSTING confuses me 01:09 And you add that tag to it, and you add it to user submissions. 01:09 Was reading blog posts 01:09 What? 01:09 What'd I miss 01:09 What pic? 01:09 Is it the User Submissions part that confuses you? 01:09 A'yes 01:09 User_Submissions 01:09 Yes that 01:09 Go to G 01:09 Oh, THAT one. 01:09 Put your name in alphabetical order 01:10 And list the pastas you put up 01:10 Yeah, I got it from some other guy's page. 01:10 G? 01:10 And you link your story in a bullet point format. 01:10 On another wiki. 01:10 Here, I'll link the page. 01:10 GingerFlavoredFreak starts with a G, doesn't it? 01:10 Confusion overload 01:10 Ah 01:10 <41488p> *kaboom* 01:10 User_Submissions/G 01:10 Not quite yet, but close 01:10 Guys, I got to go! 01:10 Exactly 313. 01:10 414. 01:10 Later Cupcakes 01:10 Bye! 01:10 Fucking eyesore You_belong_to_us 01:11 You just go to that page that I linked. 01:11 Did you not just see me and Fur discussing it, Fallout? XD 01:11 <41488p> well gotta study for finals 01:11 <41488p> bai 01:11 When you're there, you make a new header as your username. 01:11 Yes, the double 01:11 In alphabetical order, though. 01:11 Um........ 01:11 GingerFlavoredFreak 01:11 ^ 01:11 Like that. 01:11 Then you do *NAME OF PASTA 01:11 Ok this is making my head hurt 01:11 Someone should make a video tutorial. 01:12 Hey Ginger? 01:12 indeed. 01:12 User_Submissions/G 01:12 1. Go to G 01:12 Some people just don't want to read. 01:12 I'm at G 01:12 What is it you're trying to do? 01:12 Are you a G6? 01:12 2. Find where your name should be in alphabetical order. 01:12 I'm not talking about you, Freak, just SOME people. 01:12 3. Click "Edit" 01:12 Figure things out so I know what to do WHEN I need to 01:12 Well. 01:12 Someone should make a video tutorial. 01:12 She's talking about the other guy named Freak 01:12 I'll make it. 01:13 I'll make it with Hypercam. 01:13 Freakazoid606 01:13 Sediment shaped sediment. 01:13 Brb. 01:13 Why a video tutorial? There's already enough help on the help pages. 01:13 Sediment shaped.......... 01:13 Portal? 01:13 Hold on, Freak. This is going to take a second. 01:13 Jeff-shaped hole. 01:13 Hello. 01:13 Methodically knocking peoples' hats off. 01:13 I decided to stay! :) 01:14 Hey Fur! 01:14 Furbearingbrick shape Furbearingbrick 01:14 Hey Zmario! 01:14 Ty made that whole blog post for no reason... 01:14 Got lonely on Trollpasta Wiki without chat, eh? 01:14 XD 01:14 ........What the devil is a Furbearingbrick? 01:14 :O 01:14 It's what I am. 01:14 An endangered species? 01:14 A cyclops thing. 01:14 Dude....you just made a serious mistake. 01:14 I'm a nurikabe (wall monster) 01:14 No I wanted to leave, but I chose not to, this wiki is to fun! :) 01:14 No one questions Furbearingbrick 01:14 Oh ok 01:14 In other words, a cyclops thing. 01:14 wb Ty *hug* 01:14 Understood, will not ask again 01:14 brohug 01:15 LOL! 01:15 And hey, Ty. 01:15 i question fur 01:15 Heh, "Brohug". 01:15 I remember those days. 01:15 A one-eyed wallmonster 01:15 where were you on the night of the 12 FUR 01:15 Furbearingbrick: A Cyclopean Narikabe. 01:15 HUH 01:15 WHERE WERE YOU 01:15 Caps. 01:15 :3 01:15 Shining, don't resign. 01:15 I'd like to break into song but...... 01:15 Some nurikabe are depicted as being doglike for some reason. 01:15 Hey werehood! 01:15 I'll be sad. 01:15 Hey Mr. Zalgo. 01:15 ZAGLO<3 01:15 Sup Zalfo 01:15 Hai Hoodie 01:15 Zalgo 01:15 CHEALS <3 01:15 Natalia 01:15 i probably will mario 01:15 Hey Z 2012 12 12